


Mine

by Doc_Fics



Category: A-Team
Genre: M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Fics/pseuds/Doc_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds out that Face is being abused by other soldiers and sets out to show the Lieutenant who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Hey there pretty boy!  See you at F barrack tonight?”

It was the kind of catcall that was common among soldiers, always looking for a fight or just to rile their comrades.  Only Hannibal noticed the wince that momentarily passed over the Lieutenant’s face before transforming into a dazzling smile as he turned to give a quick retort.

******

Sometimes when he looked at Face he almost felt that his heart was stopping.  It was a cliche and one Hannibal would have laughed at until recently, but now he couldn't deny it.  It had begun almost the first moment they had met.  A bad reputation had meant Face had been sent to join  Smith.  Hannibal was known to his superiors as one of their most brilliant, but more unpredictable, officers.  One thing they knew they could rely on was his loyalty and his ability to instil this in his men.  His work with Bosco Baracus had shown them that and since then, any ‘little problems’ the army found had been sent his way.   It hadn't always been successful.  Some of the men that had been sent to him were just bad soldiers and Hannibal had felt sorry for them, stuck in this war they couldn't win and didn't know how to fight.  Somehow most of these men had ended up on troop planes home, even before their tour of duty had ended, but the problem had been solved and no one looked to Hannibal for answers.  Other men had been evil or twisted, had joined the army out of a perverse desire to carry weapons and hurt people.  These men Hannibal hadn’t been able to cure but he had assured they were kept safely away from either armaments or civilians, again ridding the army of trouble.  

In Face Hannibal had seen something completely different.  On introducing himself to the Colonel he had treated him to a dazzling grin, but from long practice Hannibal had found himself looking past that and feeling the shock inside as he saw the depths of loneliness and insecurity inside the young officer.  He had taken Face under his wing, and found a willing pupil.  It didn’t take him long to see by showing a little interest in Face and offering support the younger man began to trust him implicitly and Hannibal was able to watch his confidence build until he was able to come up with plans that could rival the Colonel’s own.  Almost.

Hannibal wasn’t sure when the relationship between them had changed from mentorship to friendship to lovers.  It had been a gradual progress, the casual passing touches increasing in frequency and intent until one night Hannibal had found Face waiting for him in his bed and he had suddenly realised that this was what he had been waiting for even without knowing.  So things had continued, the two had become inseparable, with kindred spirits in BA and Murcock Hannibal had felt invincible, each mission more daring yet more successful than the last.  Then  further orders had arrived from HQ.

It had seemed like a lucky break at the time.  They had been transferred between bases, moving further away from enemy lines and the constant threat of Vietcong insurgents.  Away from the frontline the camps were more relaxed.  They could afford to have more space between the huts.  There was less barbed wire on show, less sentry duty for all the men.  What they had done to deserve it Hannibal wasn’t quite sure.  He corrected himself, what had made the top brass finally realise they deserved it..., but he had intended to take full advantage of a chance for some R &amp; R.  Yet since they had been here he found he had been spending less time with his team than when they were in combat. 

As always Face had worked his magic and somehow managed to find them a two bedroom hut.  Away from the heat of combat protocol was more strictly observed and as far as those outside the unit knew, only the officers shared these quarters.  Hannibal’s rank earned him his own bedroom, a luxury even here, while Face and Murdock bunked together in the other room.  Hannibal knew that BA often joined them, protective of Murdock so that he held him through the dark, keeping the nightmares at bay.

Hannibal had hoped Face would take the hint from this and join him in his room, but for once Face didn’t seem able to read his mind.  Hannibal knew he could ask him to join him, but he was still uncomfortable at times with the age and rank difference and feared imposing himself on the young lieutenant.  The feelings Face aroused in him scared even himself at times.  The want and need he had to possess this man, barely more than a kid.  He was responsible for him and felt loyalty as he did to all his men but with Face it went further.  He wanted to keep him safe.  Hell, he wanted to send him home, away from this madness, away from this danger, if it hadn’t been for the fact Hannibal didn’t think there was anyone there for him to go back to.  It was this that gave Hannibal his insecurity, the thought that Face might be with him out of gratitude at having found someone who cared about him rather than returning Hannibal’s feelings.   So he waited, hoping Face would come to him as he first had out in the jungle.

But instead Face had seemed to pull away, he was often out of their quarters until late at night, and spent much of the day absent, unwilling to tell Hannibal where he had been.  He was withdrawn and didn’t meet Hannibal’s eye during conversation.  The shadow that had hung over him at their first meeting seemed to have returned, a wariness was back in his demeanour and Hannibal couldn’t draw any answers from him to explain it.  He had tried asking Murdock about his actions but the pilot had just given a bemused shrug and muttered something about lover’s tiff before breaking into song, or even on one memorable occasion, interpretive dance. 

So Hannibal watched and waited, hoping Face would give him some way in.  


	2. Two

It had started soon after they had moved to this camp. Face along with the other had been looking forward to a break from missions and a chance to spend some quiet time with the unit, particularly Hannibal. When he had seen Major Tyler a momentary spark of fear went through him, a flashback to the times before he had met Hannibal, but he had shaken it off. He had grown since then. He had someone who believed in him, someone who loved him. Tyler couldn't hurt him anymore.

Then one day Tyler had caught him on his own and shown him the photos. Face had no idea how he had taken them, but there could be no doubt as to their contents. There in black and white, with clear profiles of both faces were Face and Hannibal, locked in embrace. Their positions left no doubt that these photos showed more than just friends and Face felt the colour drain from him as he looked at them. He struggled to compose himself before meeting Tyler's gaze.

"These photos could be very bad news for Colonel Smith." The glee in Tyler's voice was undisguised.   
"There's only so far his reputation can take him. These can end his career." Face swallowed, shaking as Tyler stepped closer to him. Resisting the urge to back away, forcing down the memories of previous encounters with Taylor, making himself listen to what the other man had to say. A hand came to stroke him under the chin and it took all his self-control to stop jerking his head away.

"Of course," and a harsher tone came now, "there are ways of buying my silence. I've missed you Peck."

"What do you want Tyler" he snapped out the words, trying to show some bravado as his self-assurance slipped away.

"I want you. Reporting to my hut tonight. 20 hundred hours. If you're late these photos go straight to the General." Without waiting for an answer Tyler turned and walked towards his quarters, not pausing to look back at the shaken man behind him.

*****

He had tried throughout the day to find some way of getting out of it but Face had known all along where he would end up that evening. Tyler would have made copies of the photos and there was no way Face could think of to ensure he got those even if he managed to capture the originals. For himself he would have risked it, but with Hannibal he couldn't chance it. The man lived for the military – the excitement of each new mission was what kept him going and Face couldn't imagine what he would do without it.

So that evening he had cautiously knocked on the door of the hut and entered to find the Major waiting for him with a proposition. Things had built from there. Initially it had just been Tyler – taking out his frustrations and desires on Face's passive body. Then this hadn't seemed to be enough and Tyler had started inviting his friends to join them. From what Face could make out Tyler was running a profitable business selling rights to him to the rest of the camp, and there seemed to be no shortage of takers. All he could do was try and block out what was happening to him and pray that they would be reassigned soon so that this nightmare could end.

Occasionally he thought he couldn't take any more and that he would have to leave, but then he thought of Hannibal and he couldn't bear the thought of telling him. He should have known better than to be drawn into this by Tyler and he knew didn't think he could face the look of disappointment in Hannibal's eyes. He knew that he would try and put a stop to it but the thought of Hannibal sacrificing himself for Face was just not an option.

*****

Today was a bad day. Tyler had his four of his friends with them and something must have happened that had filled them with pent-up anger. Face had stripped off as soon as he had entered the room, almost a trained reaction by now, and had allowed the men to bind his hands behind him. When Tyler had approached him with the blindfold he had shied away, he hated not being able to see. His soldier's instincts meant he felt the need to see his enemies at all times. Tyler knew this, but he enjoyed seeing the young man's discomfort and Face always knew he was in for an even tougher time when the blindfold was produced.

He was led forward and pushed to his knees, grazing them on the dirt floor. With the blindfold on he couldn't see his tormentors, but he recognised their voices and knew concealment was not their aim, disorientation was. He didn't hear the first blow coming and a fist to his abdomen drove the wind out leaving him doubled over on the floor gasping for breath and rocking from the agonising pain in his stomach. With little resistance he was dragged upright onto his knees again, and tried to steady himself in the position they wanted. More punches came, from all directions now as the men warmed to this game and he concentrated on trying to relax to soften the impact of the blows. A harsh slap around the face sent him to the floor. There was a metallic taste of blood in his mouth and behind the blindfold he was seeing stars, he shook his head to clear them as he heard the heated argument above his head.

"Not the face!" Tyler's voice was insisting. "I don't care what you do to him from the neck down, but we don't let it show. Or do you want to be the one explaining to Colonel Smith that we made a fuck-toy out of his pretty boy lieutenant?"

Face cringed to hear the words spoken, but couldn't deny the truth behind them. Reflexively he flexed his arms against the ropes binding his wrist and felt no give. The rubbed against his abused skin and he knew there would be more marks to conceal come morning. The movements were just reflex. He knew better than to struggle – in the immediate future it only earned him more pain, and long-term. He didn't want to think about the consequences of fighting back.

He tried to shut down, to ignore what was happening and let his mind go blank. Tyler didn't expect any response to his ministrations. In the early days when Face had cried out he had earned himself a gag, made from his own clothes, to ensure no one came to investigate what was happening. This wasn't required any more, Face had found the spot inside where he could hide and take it. Weeks of this had stripped away his fragile self-confidence and he knew Tyler was right when he told him this was what he was here for. The only light in the darkness was his aim to protect Hannibal.

A hand around the back of his neck stood him up and he was pushed a few steps forward into the edge of a table. His hips shouted from the pain of contact and the inexorable pressure on his neck bent him forwards over the cold surface. The sound of a knife opening sent his heart racing, but then he felt the blade again his bindings, and his hands came free. Before he could even think of moving them to a more comfortable position they were brought in front of him, up over his head and tied together once again, another pressure telling him that they were securing him in place across the tabletop. Stretched along the surface he tried to get his body to relax, fighting the automatic tensing against this treatment that he knew would only increase his pain.

Gradually his breathing slowed and he willed his muscles to relax as hands pushed his clothes and underwear down from his waist leaving him exposed. A forearm across his back kept him place a fingers slid between his buttocks. For this at least he was grateful. Tyler was interested in keeping his prize in good enough condition to use every night so he made sure Face was prepared for them. The smell of machinery oil bit into Face's nostrils as he felt first one then two slick fingers enter him. As they began stretching him he tried to relax, the faster this could be done, the sooner he would be left alone.

Face felt the blunt head on the man's penis against his entrance. He was entered in one slow thrust and couldn't quite keep the groan from escaping his lips at the burn from his stretched muscle. Long hard thrusts inside him drive his body against the table, bruising his hip bones and rubbing his abused chest along the surface. He can tell from the pace that this isn't going to be over quickly and shutting his eyes concentrates on Hannibal's face as he tries to take himself away from the abuse. The slap of leather on his back, its edge cutting his skin causes his eyes to jerk open and he looked into Tyler's face as the man stands in front of him, a belt hanging from his hand.

'Ah, ah" The major shakes his head, "I want you with us pretty boy". For Face this is the worst of the abuse. He can put up with the demands on his body, he has before and can move past it, but as if the other man can see this in him, see the place he is trying to hide, he doesn't ask for a response, that will come later, but insists that Face remains alert to his own torture.

Now Tyler undoes his own trousers, drawing out his erect penis which he strokes slowly. He looks down at Face and awaits his response. Face can't bear to speak, doesn't think he could manage words but opens his mouth, ready for the abuse. Tyler holds his hair, tilting his head back painfully even as the man behind carried on with his slow onslaught. There is no pattern to the two rhythms and Face struggles with the pressures on his captured body. He concentrates on the task in hand, opening to receive Tyler. His tongue works around the head of his penis, blowing out his cheeks then exerting pressure, trying to make the other man come as soon as possible and end his ordeal. It's working, the assault earlier had put Tyler on edge before he started and it only takes a few thrusts before he is coming, filling Face's throat with the bitter liquid before withdrawing and tidying himself up as Face continues to gag against the taste.

A hand reaches down and pets Face on the back of his head. "Such a good boy. No wonder the colonel kept you on his unit" and it's the soft touches and reminder of Hannibal that make Face want to weep. As he bows his head to the table, trying to keep the tears inside the man behind him comes with a grunt and pulls out, leaving Face empty and his body aching.

He knows the worst part of the evening isn't over yet, and he is right. His wrists are released and he collapses onto the cold dirt floor. Tyler rolls him over onto his back, and kneels, one knee on Faces chest pinning him on the floor as a rough hand comes to stroke his flaccid cock. Face's emotions war between hate for the man doing this too him and urging himself to respond so that his ordeal will be over. He closes his eyes, Tyler allows him the privilege at this stage, and blocking the aches in his body tries to imagine it is Hannibal's hand on his dick. The calloused fingers move more swiftly now and his body begins to betray him as he tries to jerk up into their touch. They're moving faster and he can feel his release building until he comes with a groan to disguise the name on his lips and sinks back exhausted onto the floor.

"See Peck, you'll always love being my whore!" A last kick into his back from Tyler rolls him face down in the dirt and then there are fading footsteps, then nothing. The men have left and he is alone lying on the cold floor. Tears run down his cheeks now, unbidden and he hasn't the strength to wipe them away. In a few minutes he will try and move. Against the pains in his body he will have to scrabble in the dirt to find his clothes and steal back to his bed before he is missed.


	3. Three

The small click of the front door made Hannibal turn away from his desk.  He had stayed up unusually late tonight, trying to write a letter home, and hadn’t noticed time passing.  Now he thought of it, he realised that Face hadn’t entered the rooms yet, and maybe this was what he had been waiting for.  Stepping forward from the shadows of his bedroom door he found Face, bare-footed trying to silently make his way to his own room.

His body was hunched over the door, his stance so different from his normal confident swagger that Hannibal couldn’t help but move forward to touch him.  No words were spoken, Hannibal put his hand on Face’s arm and firmly led him into the bedroom before letting go to close and lock the door before turning the light on.

In the harsh artificial lighting Hannibal couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to notice a problem with his lieutenant.  Face looked smaller and thinner than usual, for some reason seeming dwarfed by his fatigues.  He was pale too, and it couldn’t only be the lateness of the hour that accounted for the black rings under his eyes.

Face opened his mouth, ready to begin an explanation but was prevented even before he could start by and almost feral growl from the colonel’s mouth.  “Sit”

Almost without thinking Face felt his legs begin to bend under him, only a helpful push to his chest from Hannibal moved him backwards to find himself sitting on the edge of the bed.  He could feel Hannibal’s eyes taking in every inch of him and couldn’t bring himself to raise his head to meet the gaze.

A pair of strong fingers lifted his chin, bringing his face into the light although he kept his eyes downcast. He tried to avoid turning his head away, repeating to himself that this was Hannibal; he had nothing to be afraid of.  Another hand stroked the side of his face, drawing wince as they paused and pressed slightly on the bruising along his jaw and he couldn’t control himself, pulling away.  “Face” another growl, softer now and strong hands were on his shoulder pushing him backwards until he lay on the bed.  Again opening his mouth to protest Hannibal silenced him with a look.  Hannibal stood and his commanding presence seemed to grow as he loomed over Face’s recumbent form.

“Who did this to you?”

Face started to shake, no matter how much he knew he was safe the trauma of the night was too much for him.  Lying was not an option, not answering equally impossible. “T-Tyler” the words tumbled out and Face was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of relief that overtook him.  Only a raised eyebrow from Hannibal was required for him to pour out a description of his treatment over the past weeks.  He could feel his body beginning to tremble and before the end of his story he found himself in Hannibal’s arms, sobbing onto his shoulder as he tried to pass himself into the strong chest.  A hand stroked his hair.  “It’s OK kid.  You don’t have to protect me.  That’s my job.”  Hannibal moved him away so that he could look him directly in the face.  “You never have to do anything you don’t want to do.  All right? “As Face began to nod in answer a smile passed over Hannibal’s face.  “Unless I order you to of course.” And the wink accompanying it brought a true smile to the younger man’s face for the first time in days.

Strong hands pushed him back onto the bed again.  “You’re mine.”  Hannibal almost growled the words even as he ripped open Face’s shirt and let out another snarl under his breath as he saw the bruises that had been concealed beneath.  Despite himself the noise scared Face, his nerves still on edge and he tried to push himself up off the mattress.

“No!”  Hannibal’s voice was terse, his concentration taken by the injuries below him.  His hands were soft against Face’s shoulders but would brook no resistance as they pushed him down onto the bed again.  With gentle movements his hands moved softly over Face’s torso, exploring and probing gently the damages from the beatings.  The wounds made Hannibal see red, he could feel something click inside his head and a primal need took over as he determined to show Face who he belonged to, and who would protect him. 

A low hiss escaped Hannibal’s lips when he reached Face’s wrists.  Repeated episodes of binding and struggling had rubbed the skin raw, leaving painful-looking raw grazes.  He got up from the bed, drawing a small whine from Face at the lack of his presence which he soothed with a stroke to his cheek.  Hannibal rummaged through the first aid supplies in the cabinet and returned with some antiseptic ointment which he began to apply to Face’s wrists.  The younger man hissed at the cold sensation on his damaged skin and tried to pull his hands away but Hannibal held them in place, binding soft cotton gauze over the wounds to protect them.  That tended to he returned to sit on the side of the bed, arms either side of Face’s body he leaned over the other man and looked down into his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you Lieutenant?  This body is mine.  You are not to put it at risk without my express permission.  You are not to allow it to be damaged without my say-so.  Have I made myself clear?”

“Sir.  Yes Sir.” The words came automatically to Face’s lips as he began to relax, awaiting Hannibal’s next command.

“Now, I want to see the rest of you.  Strip.”

Face’s hands moved mechanically to his waistband, and were already beginning to undo his belt before his brain caught up with their motions.  The slight pause while he visibly fought for control was obvious to Hannibal who laid a hand on his bicep, just a presence, bringing security and reassurance that Face needed to complete the action.

With Face exposed beneath him Hannibal began once again to explore his body.  Gently he leaned down, licking his tongue over the bruises on the other man’s chest, tracing a path along his body, pausing, mapping it out beneath him.  As he felt Face relax beneath him and the first him of response from the other man’s cock he upped his ministrations.  A lick was followed by the cool of his breath or the graze of his teeth until Face began to writhe beneath him, trying to gain more contact with his lover.  Smiling Hannibal reached down and brought Face’s bandaged wrists together in one hand, raising them to secure them against the mattress so that he was held in place.  He went back to his previous spot, licking around Face erect nipple, teasing gently, so gently that Face thought he would cry out with frustration until suddenly Hannibal’s head moved away, coming up to the base of his neck, where he bit down firmly, causing Face to struggle beneath him.  Hannibal’s grip tightened, just slightly, letting Face know who was in charge and looking up into his clear blue eyes growled the word “Mine!”He returned to tracing paths along Faces torso, but this time nipping the skin between his teeth so that red trails became apparent on the smooth exposed skin. “You’re mine Lieutenant.  And I’m going to show you exactly how much.  No one else touches you but me. No one else gets to see your body like me.  And no one else gets to see you like this but me. Understood?”

“Si-...”  Face’s reply was cut short as Hannibal reached his cock and began to lick along the base, teasing his erection, until he reached that sensitive spot beneath the head where his tongue flicked in and out more rapidly as Face jerked his hips from the beds chasing the sensation. A smile on his lips Hannibal took the other man’s cock in his mouth, enjoying his pleasure as he continued to slowly lick and suck, gradually increasing in pressure and pace mirroring the frantic jerks building in Face’s body beneath him.  At last he let go of Faces wrists and moved his hand to press down on the growing mark by Face’s neck that he had created earlier, he hummed around the cock in his mouth and continued to squeeze with his hand as Face came with a shout of his name.

As Face’s spent body collapsed back onto the bed he curled on his side, away from Hannibal.  Concerned the older man lay beside him, his arms around him as he stroked his arms, afraid he had misjudged Face’s compliance for enthusiasm.

“Face?  I’m sorry.  Was that too much?”

A muffled sob worried Hannibal that he had hit the mark.

“No.  Never too much.  I’m sorry Hannibal.  You shouldn’t have to put with me.  You deserve better than that.” The catch in his voice was clear and Hannibal felt an ache in his chest to hear that tone again.  Sighing he rolled away as he sat up to reach for something from his kit bag.  He turned around again to find Face had pulled his legs up into the foetal position and was resolutely staring at the wall in front of him.

“Face?  Templeton?”  Hannibal reached out and turned the unresisting body over in the bed.  “I was waiting to give you this, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”  The sound of metal on metal made Face look up and he saw two dog tags hanging from a leather thong in Hannibal’s hand.  Uncomprehendingly he allowed Hannibal to bring the thong around his neck, tightening it to a firm presence so that the cold metal of the tags was just at the top of his sternum.  He looked into Hannibal’s eyes questioningly.

“Should I read them to you?  They say John Smith.  They’ve got my name and number on.  You’re mine Face.  Mine.  Anything happens to you, it comes back to me.  It’s my responsibility and so are you.  OK?”

There were no words, but tears shone in Face’s eyes as he tried to meet Hannibal’s gaze.

“I know it’s not much kid, but there’s only so much you can get in the jungle.”  Hannibal’s eyes lit up at the devotion reflected from his lover, and lying down on the bed again, he pulled the younger man to him, head on his shoulder and grasped him tighter as Face moved in to wrap himself around him.


	4. Four

When Hannibal woke the next morning he smiled to see Face’s head still resting on his chest, his body enveloped in Hannibal’s arms.  He stayed still, careful not to disturb the sleeping man.  Asleep, Face looked younger, more relaxed but more delicate as the shell he put up to protect him from his daily life dropped.  Hannibal traced the fading bruises on his skin from the weeks of abuse and swore he would make Tyler pay.  As Hannibal watched, Face sleepily opened his eyes, not quite oriented yet, a crooked grin drew another from Hannibal in return and he moved his hand up to the thong around his neck.  He tugged it gently, feeling the pressure against his skin and held the tags in his fist.

“I thought I might have been dreaming”

“Think again, you’re not getting away that easily”.  Hannibal smiled and stroked the hair away from Face’s eyes so that he could hold his gaze while he replied.  “You’re mine and I don’t care who knows it.  I _want_ them to know.”

“I like it” Face said running his fingers along the indentations of Hannibal’s name. “I can tell you’re always with me.”

“Always, kid” Hannibal grinned, “now, let me look at you.”

Face dropped his gaze and reached down to cover himself with the sheets.

“But...”

“No buts. I want to see what he did to you. It was his fault, not yours, and he’s going to pay.”

Hannibal’s voice was terse and his body tense with anger, but somehow it comforted Face to hear and know that it was the protective instincts for himself that aroused this response.    He dropped his hands and leaned into Hannibal’s touch.

Hannibal’s inspection was gentle but thorough.  He made his way over Face’s body, cataloguing the bruises and scratches.  Face could hear him muttering under his breath, seemingly keeping a running tally of the injuries.  Once he pushed slightly on a larger bruise on Face’s chest, drawing a cry from the younger man.

“Yeah, I think I broke a rib” Face said sheepishly.  Hurriedly he added “It’s getting better now.”

“But this would explain why you haven’t been out on the courts with Murdock when he’s asked you?”

“Well, I didn’t really think contact sports were advisable.” Face’s protests failed.  “Is he OK?”

“Not happy Lieutenant. He thinks his best friend has found something better to do, but nothing that can’t be fixed if you talk to him.” He took on a sterner tone, “The same goes for all of this Face.  When are you going to stop trying to fix everything on your own?”

“I’m sorry Hannibal.  I was trying to protect you.  And BA and Murdock need you around.”  Face’s protestations faded under Hannibal’s glare.

“I told you last night, and I’ll tell you again, you don’t need to sacrifice yourself for me.  You never need to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Hannibal” Face’s voice was quiet now. “Last night...” He hesitated.

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t want to have sex with me? I mean, I can understand why, but if that’s the case I don’t think we should keep up the charade.  We can just go back to working together.” The words were pouring out now, Face tripping over his tongue trying to get them out. 

“No”, Hannibal took his face between his hands and looked into his lover’s eyes.  “I didn’t want to force anything on you Templeton, you were so vulnerable in my arms. I was so scared of hurting you.”

It was Face’s turn to reach out to Hannibal, reassuring him “You would never hurt me.  I know that.”

“You were just...”

“Please.”

A questioning look from Hannibal, but Face was looking directly at him now, some shades of his old confidence back and Hannibal knew he wasn’t doing this just for him.

His grin returned.  “Any time Lieutenant.  And we can enforce my lesson too.”

“Lesson?”

“I seem to remember mentioning to you last night that you’re mine? I’m going to prove that to you again.  And as often as you need it.”

Hannibal pushed Face back onto the mattress, and stripped the sheets away completely now so that he could drink in the sight of his lover’s naked body.  The look in his eyes when they met Face’s went straight to his cock and he reached up to draw his lover down into a kiss.

“No. Hands beneath your head.”  He waited for Face to obey.  “Now stay like that.” And he smiled, smirked almost Face thought, as he turned to open the bedside drawer.  Face watched as Hannibal spread the lube on his finger and then felt him press against his entrance, a firm pressure and then Hannibal was in him, stroking gently, yet not enough as he teased Face.  Slow movements, just keeping him on the edge, continued and Face had to fight the urge to move.  He knew Hannibal when he was like this.  Any movement on his part, any effort he made to urge him on would have the opposite effect and only make him slow down.

Just as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore a second finger joined the first and Face gave a small sigh as he felt more filled.  The pace didn’t increase though, slight scissoring motions now alternated with the stroking and then to increase his agony Hannibal brought his spare hand to Face’s cock.  Just as slowly he drew his fist up its length, achingly hard now, and ran his thumb gently around its head, teasing, a light pressure, agony on the sensitive nerve endings that cried out for more.

A third finger added, Face had his eyes shut now, trying to block out some of the sensations so that he could control himself.  He could hear Hannibal’s breathing, faster now and he allowed himself a small smile that the Colonel was not quite as calm as his demeanour.

With that he felt a shift in weight on the bed and felt Hannibal’s hands on his hips as he angled to enter him.  A blunt pressure and then he felt Hannibal enter and he felt full at last, angling his hips up to receive him better a cry of frustration escaped him when Hannibal tightened his grip and held them still.  They stayed like that for what seemed like an age, Hannibal making small rocking movements of his pelvis, but not thrusting and Face pushed his head down on his hands with a force that threatened to cut off the circulation.  He willed his body to relax, to accept Hannibal’s dominance, and as he did so Hannibal began to move more.

Hannibal’s thrusts were angled now so that they hit his prostate with each stroke.  Face’s hips jerked, he couldn’t stop them, all he could think of now were the touches on his body – Hannibal filling him and sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body.  The calloused palm still stroking his cock.  The other hand firm against his hip, keeping their bodies close, and the firm pressure around his neck and the slight heaviness on his naked body from the dog tags that lay there.  Hannibal allowed him to move now, understanding perhaps that this was out of Face’s control.  He leaned forward, changing the angle of his strokes and trapping Face’s cock between their bodies as his mouth came down on his lovers, opening it up and dominating him completely.  He broke away for a second as he growled “I love you Templeton Peck.  Come for me.  Now.”  The words together with the feeling of Hannibal pulsing, coming inside him, finally tipped him over the edge so that he came, covering their bodies in fluid before collapsing back onto the mattress, barely conscious.

He was aware of a hand stroking the hair away from his forehead.  A brief absence and then the touch of a wet cloth as Hannibal cleaned him up, but he was too tired, and too happy to care.  Hannibal returned to the bed next to him, his weight allowing Face to roll towards his body, getting as much contact as he could with the other man.

“Yours.”


	5. Five

For Face the next days were like a return to heaven.  Hannibal never let him out of his sight, and very time they were close enough he would touch him.  Nothing anyone could suspect, just a pat on the shoulder of a hand ruffling his hair when he had done well, but Face knew what they really meant.  He wore Hannibal’s dog tags constantly, enjoying the feel of them close to his skin, he wore his own on his boots, no one was allowed to touch them except Hannibal.

BA and Murdock were seldom far away either.  Face wasn’t sure how much Hannibal had told them, but Murdock had accepted his stuttered apologies with better grace than he knew he deserved and BA, well, BA was himself, ever solicitous for Face’s wellbeing and ready to growl at anyone or anything he perceived as a threat to the team.                                                                                    

Face had allowed himself to relax in the company of his friends and lover, and when one evening Murdock had walked in, slightly dishevelled, with a textbook salute and a handful of photographs and negatives he thought his happiness was complete.  Hannibal had promptly burned the prints and film, lighting a cigar from the ashes, and Face had thought life could return to normal.

Gradually it did, the team had come together again over the crisis, setting themselves apart from the rest of the camp, but slowly they relaxed their guard and began to mingle again.  So it had been this evening that they had been enjoying a drink with friends from B squad.  Face had excused himself to step outside and that was when the trouble had started.

No sooner had he walked around the corner of the hut when he was grabbed from behind.  His eyes not quite adjusted to the dark hadn’t notice the men come up behind him and he was held securely, a man on each arm.  He started to struggle, to cry out, but the wind was driven from him with a punch to his stomach, followed by a backhand to his face that had him seeing stars.  The men took advantage of his stunning and dragged him away.

The sharp pain in his knees as they were banged carelessly into wooden steps entering a hut brought Face to himself.  Looking up to the figure standing in front of him he was not surprised to be greeted by Tyler’s smiling Face.

 ‘Tyler, you –“Face’s greeting was cut short by a swift backhand that caused him to taste blood. He struggled between the hold of the two men even as he felt himself being forced to his knees in front of Tyler.

The Major reached down and held Face’s chin, forcing him to look up.  “What’s with the sudden change in heart Peck?’ he gave a grin, ‘everyone knows you’re the camp bike.  Or didn’t we teach you your lesson well enough last time?”

Tyler stepped forward, hands already unfastening his belt, whether to use it as a weapon, or just to begin to undress Face wasn’t willing to find out.  Now he really began to struggle, his hands were tied behind him, but he pulled against the rope, trying to work loose.  With his full weight he lurched against one of his captors, taking him by surprise and bringing him to the floor beneath Face.  Caught in the action Face didn’t pause, bringing his forehead down on the other man’s nose, disabling him as it began to pour with blood. Face came to his feet and turned ready to take on the other men, but there were too many for him, even as he struggled, trying to keep his balance in his restraints while kicking out at them the others moved to circle him and he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes later, but to Face it felt like hours.  The men had not been appreciated his resistance and taken the opportunity to be more vicious than Tyler had allowed them to be before.  He felt as if every inch of his body was covered in bruises.  Difficulty breathing warned him he may have injured more ribs, and his left eye was beginning to swell so that his vision was restricted.  He was bound more tightly now.  Ropes around his chest secured his arms to his sides even while his wrists were still bound at the small of his back. His legs were tied too, roped weaving its way between his ankles and knees, holding the fast and he knew the only reason the ropes stopped there was to allow Tyler access to him.  He shuddered, he was still fully clothed at the moment, but knew better than to trust to this.  Turning his head to allow himself to take in the surroundings he wasn’t surprised to see the Major approaching him, knife in hand.

“Now then Peck, play nice”, Tyler gave a gesture and the men on either side of Face picked him up and dragged him to the table, pushing him over it.  Tyler’s hand came to rest on Face’s back, holding him in position and Face felt the cold prick of the knife above his waistband as he began to struggle.

“No!  Please, no!” He knew he shouldn’t beg, knew he was giving Tyler satisfaction with his discomfort, but all he could think of was Hannibal and how he was letting him down.

Suddenly there was a crash followed by shouts from around the room.  Abruptly the pressure from his back was gone, but hands took his shoulders to move him and he began to struggle again.

“Face! Face, it’s me” The voice was soft, gentle and it began to filter through that this wasn’t Tyler.  “Faceman, look at me.”  Blinking, trying to get his vision straight between the blood and tears Face found himself looking into Murdock’s eyes.

“Murdock!” He felt himself relax, go weak, but the pilot caught him and lowered him to the ground, still in his arms. “Hannibal?”  The name was a whisper, but Murdock understood the question in it and replied with a bright grin.

“He’s a bit busy right now” and he swept his arm round as if to show Face his surroundings, “but he knows I’ve got you and he’ll be with you as soon as he’s done.”

Dazedly Face looked around.  BA and Hannibal stood in the middle of the room, back to back as they dealt vengeance on the occupants.  There was a pile of bodies in one corner near BA; groans came from it, as the men tried to work out what was broken and whether it was safer for them to stay still or try and run.  Others had clearly left as soon as they saw what was happening and Face saw the last one running through the door with an angry BA pursuing him.  Hannibal meanwhile had taken on Tyler and seemed intent on punching the daylights out of him.  Face watched as Tyler collapsed and Hannibal continued to advance until BA put a hand on his arm to stop him.  Hannibal turned, ready to strike out at the new threat, but BA had anticipated this and caught his raised fist, shaking his head.

“I’ll deal with him Colonel, just as we planned, now go and check on Face”

Hannibal hesitated for a moment but Face could see the tension leave his body as he nodded, and stepped away from BA as his sergeant picked Tyler off the ground.  Hannibal was with him in a few steps and pushed Murdock away in his urgency to get to Face.

Face fought back a groan as Hannibal’s arms enveloped him, the feeling of closeness was all he needed.  Murdock was behind him, cutting through the ropes and as soon as his arms were free Face brought them up to cling onto Hannibal, not sure if he could ever let go.

“I’m sorry kid, I’m so, so sorry” and Face suddenly realised that Hannibal was apologising to him. 

“Knew you’d come”

“Always”

And Face knew that it was true, as Hannibal arms steadied him to stand and began to lead him from the room, taking his weight he suddenly realised that this time he had had no doubts that Hannibal would come and rescue him.  That all he had needed to do was hang on and wait for him to look after him.  That that was all he ever needed to do.

He looked back through the door as he left.  BA and Murdock had tied Tyler up against one of the poles in the hut.

“What’s going to happen to him?” He hesitated, he wanted Tyler punished, but didn’t want any trouble for his team as a result. In return Hannibal’s arm tightened around him, bringing their bodies close as he caught the younger man’s mouth in a kiss.  As they broke apart he continued to hold him close as they walked towards their quarters.

“BA’s going to teach him a lesson.  When I looked after your injuries, I remembered every blow you’d taken.  Every scratch, every bruise.  Tyler’s going to feel them all.  No more, no less.  I’m going to show these soldiers what happens when they hurt what’s mine.”


End file.
